As generally known, the Time Division Multiplex Access (TDMA) system is one of wireless communication methods, and in the TDMA, a wireless carrier is divided into multiple units which are called “slots” in accordance with a predetermined time period (one time period is called a “frame”), and each of the slots is assigned to each of the users (wireless communication terminals) as a channel for conducting a communication.
In a wireless communication system using the above-described TDMA system, there is a method for improving a data transmission speed in which one terminal establishes radio-links to multiple base stations, each of the base stations assigns at least one slot as a communication channel to the terminal, and the terminal conducts a communication by using multiple communication channels (slots) assigned by the multiple base stations.
For example, Patent Document 1 shown below discloses both multiple base stations and a base station selection method of a wireless communication system including a mobile station which can simultaneously connect to the multiple base stations, and in the base station selection method, the mobile station synthesizes signals received from the multiple base stations at a predetermined electric power, estimates a communication quality after synthesizing of a wireless communication line to each of the simultaneously connected base stations and conducts a base station connection control based on the estimation results.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-186857
However, in general, a terminal provides only one TDMA timing function and cannot establish radio-links to the multiple base stations if there are differences or gaps of a slot synchronization between the base stations, and as a result, there is a problem in which it is not possible to achieve a desired data transmission speed.
The present invention was conceived in order to solve the above-described problem and has an object to achieve a desired data transmission speed by establishing radio-links to the multiple base stations if there is a difference or gap between slot synchronization between multiple base stations.